


Una Caída Rapida

by PhoenixSong13



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/PhoenixSong13
Summary: Hector's been gone for a month and Ernesto has missed him terribly





	Una Caída Rapida

**Author's Note:**

> The title means A Quick Tumble. It's sex!

Una Caída Rápida

It had been a month since twenty year old Ernesto de la Cruz had seen his amante (lover) and he was really feeling the loss. Eighteen year old Hector Rivera had gone to visit his grandmother in Mexico City at the end of May, leaving the other young man behind in Santa Cecilia. Though Ernesto had been understanding about the trip, his heart ached without Hector.

They had written back and forth to one another and Hector had sent a couple of postcards with black and white images on the fronts. He had them put away, but pulled them out in the evening time, along with the photo Hector had given him of the other boy last August. He missed him so much that it hurt.

Ernesto sighed as he poured a glass of tequila for one of the regular patrons of his family's cantina, Sangre de la Cruz (Blood of the Cross). Senor Hernandez raised an eyebrow in response to the rather forlorn sound.

“Ay-yi-yi, amigo. You sound miserable. Did your girl leave you or something?” he asked Ernesto, taking a sip of his drink.

Before he could respond, his older sister Graciela came up to the bar with her small serving tray. She put her hand on her hip and gave Ernesto an exasperated look.

“No, he's upset because Hector went to visit his abuela a month ago and he's missing his partner in crime. Which is worse, in my opinion. All he does is mope around the house!” she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

Ernesto groused slightly. Ever since Graciela had moved back with her husband and daughter, she had been teasing him almost mercilessly about anything and everything. Hector was fair game too, as far as she was concerned.

“No one asked for your opinion, hermana (sister). What do those three gringos in the corner want to drink?” Ernesto asked, pulling up three glasses.

“Two whiskies and a scotch, por favor hermanito (please little brother).”

Ernesto poured the drinks and sent Graciela on her way. Señor Hernandez chuckled softly.

“So Hector isn't here. I wondered why I hadn't seen him around lately, he's usually here with you. Do you know when he's supposed to be back?”

Ernesto shrugged. “Sometime this week, I think. It can't come soon enough. I miss playing music with him and spending time with him. I don't feel right without him here,” he responded, wiping down the bar with a dish towel.

Señor Hernandez nodded sagely. “He's your best friend. It's not as fun when he's not around.”

“You have no idea.”

Just then, Ernesto's father, Juan Carlos, came up from the storeroom of the cantina. He patted Ernesto on the back.

“How are things here, mijo?” he asked, leaning against the counter.

“It's been quiet, Papá. It's only been the usual crowd and those three men in the back,” Ernesto replied.

“Ah, bueno! Then, I don't feel so bad letting you off work early.”

Ernesto blinked, confused. “¿Qué? (What?) Why? I still have a couple of hours left to go…”

Juan Carlos smiled. “Well, it just so happens that I ran into Rosa Rivera at the market a few minutes ago. It would seem that Hector just got back into town and I thought you might like to see him.”

Ernesto felt his heart leap in his chest. He jumped over the counter, still wearing his apron, headed for the door.

“Gracias, Papá! I'll see you later!”

He took off running towards the Rivera home. He felt like he was flying, the prospect of seeing Hector again giving him wings. He found himself in front of his destination in a short amount of time and he jogged up to the door, knocking on the wooden surface.

“I'll get it, Mama,” came Hector's voice from inside, making Ernesto's heart race.

The moment that door was open, Ernesto had pulled the other boy into a tight embrace. Hector's arms came up and he held onto Ernesto. Hector breathed in his beloved's scent.

“Ernesto…! I missed you so much!” he breathed out, gripping Ernesto's shirt in his hands.

“I missed you too… It's good to have you home,” Ernesto said, pressing an inconspicuous kiss to Hector's temple.

“Let's go for a walk, amado (beloved).” Hector called back into the house. “It's Ernesto, Mama!. I'll be back in a little while!”

“Okay, mijo. Be back in time for supper!” Rosa called from the kitchen.

“I will!” 

Hector closed the door behind them and he and Ernesto began to walk side by side. They wandered down the road, shoulder to shoulder, not trying to appear unusually eager to be alone or to raise suspicion. They made their way to the edge of town, to their special place.

The apple tree stood proud and tall, tiny little apples beginning to grow all over it. The wind blew through the leaves and branches, creating a peaceful, sweet rustling sound.

“I am so glad to be back,” Hector said, looking up at the tree. 

“Hector… “ Ernesto said, turning to face Hector, cupping his face in his hands. He leaned in and captured his lips.

Hector moaned softly, opening his mouth to Ernesto. He wrapped his arms around the broader boy's shoulders, pressing their bodies together. He had missed this so very much, the passion from his lover and that heady desire that always consumed Hector. Ernesto had such a strong effect on him.

Ernesto gently pressed Hector against the tree, his hands pulling at the other boy's shirt, sliding it free of Hector's trousers. His eager fingers slid across soft, warm skin, up a supple torso.

Hector twisted his fingers in Ernesto's hair, pulling him closer. He shivered at the feeling of Ernesto's fingers on his flesh. Oh, he wanted this man so much, needed him.

Ernesto broke the kiss, pressing little butterfly kisses to his face and neck. Hector groaned, clinging to his lover.

“Oh, Ernesto… Ernesto, mi amor… I need you. A month without you has been enough to drive me crazy,” Hector murmured. “I want you…”

Ernesto had started unbuttoning Hector's shirt. Those words spurred him on and he was desperate to have his lover naked in his arms. He nipped Hector's throat.

“I've wanted to have you home… I'm half a man without you. Making love to you makes me whole. Ay mi hermoso ángel (O my beautiful angel)...” Ernesto kissed Hector's chest, suckling at a nipple, drawing the dusky nub between his lips.

The thinner youth gasped, his head falling back against the tree trunk. It felt so good and he wanted more. Ernesto could set his soul on fire and his body often followed suit. 

Ernesto pulled the nipple with his teeth, eliciting a sweet moan from Hector. The thinner boy cupped Ernesto's neck, pressing his lips to the top of the broad man's head. That talented mouth moved to the other nipple, his hands sliding along Hector's clothed butt, kneading and squeezing the firm globes.

Ernesto pulled Hector away from the tree, moving his mouth to his throat. Hector's hands came up to the buttons on Ernesto's shirt, untucking it from the waistband of his pants . He slid the shirt down Ernesto's broad, strong shoulders and pressed his mouth to the taut muscle there.

Ernesto lowered Hector slowly to the ground, following him down. Their lips met again and the broader boy dove into it, hungrily claiming that wanton mouth. He slid his tongue along Hector's as he licked and tasted the sweet cavern.

Hector moaned, his hands falling to the strings of Ernesto's apron, pulling them apart as that muscular body pressed him into the grass. Oh to be dominated by Ernesto! It was like a fire, too hot to handle and too intense to put out. He never got enough of the build up, nor the act itself. His lover knew how to please him, how to make him quiver and shudder.

Ernesto's mouth kissed sloppily down his chin and neck, his hands reaching down to tug at Hector's trousers. Hector lifted his hips to his lover, who slid them down his hips and legs, baring him at last.

The older man sat up, his eyes traveling over the spanse of tanned skin, from his chest to his taut abdomen to the semi-erect manhood jutting out from a black thatch of soft hair between his legs. He reached down a hand, taking the length in his fingers and stroking along the shaft. A soft sound came from Hector's throat and he turned his face into the grass.

“Ay, you are so beautiful, cariño (sweetheart). I've missed this vision…” Ernesto spoke softly, stroking slowly and purposefully.

Hector groaned, eyes closed. He hungered for so much more, to be joined with Ernesto. He desired him as much as the very first time, moreso even. He looked up at Ernesto, a deep lust in his eyes.

“Undress, amado. I want you bared to me. I dreamt of it so often…” he murmured, reaching out to touch Ernesto's chest. 

Ernesto smiled, joy in his own eyes. He stood and undid the buckle on his pants, sliding them down his legs to the ground. He stood, proud and tall, his cock hard already. The member twitched in response to the hungry gaze that Hector lavished upon him.

“Now, come to me, Ernesto. Come to me and make love to me.” Hector raised his arms to his lover.

Ernesto knelt back down, between Hector's legs, moving into his embrace. He kissed Hector deeply as those arms slid around his shoulders. He pressed against him, running a hand down his side. 

There was no fear of being seen by anyone where they were. The tree sat up on a bit of a hill, surrounded by large boulders. No one came out here until the late fall to pick manzanas (apples). It was the most secluded spot in Santa Cecilia.

Hector brought his legs up and pressed his thighs against Ernesto's hips, holding him there. Ernesto growled against his lover's mouth and nipped his lower lip, drawing it between his own lips to suck at the place his teeth had grazed over. A groan came from Hector, his hands squeezing the muscles in his shoulders.

Ernesto's hand reached for his apron, hunting for the single bolsillo (pocket) and, more importantly, what was inside. He finally clasped what he was searching for, a small vial of oil he used for his hands to keep the calluses at a bare minimum. He pulled it free from the material, never breaking the intense kiss with Hector. 

Their lips parted, Hector's chest heaving as he took in sweet oxygen. He ran his hands over Ernesto's strong shoulders and arms, the sheer muscle exciting him. He loved being held in those arms, he always felt safe and secure. His Ernesto always held him protectively. 

He saw the oil in his lover's hands and smiled widely, parting his thighs for him. Ernesto's own mouth turned up into a sexy grin and he ran a hand up his abdomen, rubbing his thumb in a circle around the edge of his navel.

“Oh, you are eager, mi mascota (my pet). Luckily for you, so am I…” He leaned down, dipping his tongue into his belly button, kissing and licking at it.

The muscles in his abdomen twitched and jumped under Ernesto's ministrations and Hector shivered, his eyes closing. He reached down, stroking through the other man's shorter hair.

“How could I not be? I'm back in your arms, amado. That alone is very enticing,” Hector replied, his ojos (eyes) half-lidded. 

Ernesto kissed his skin and sat up. His eyes were a dark brown, a soft grin gracing his lips. He bowed his head in respect to his lover.

“You honor me, cariño. I will do everything to please you,” he told him, opening the vial of oil.

Hector chuckled. “I know you will. Siempre lo haces (You always do).”

Ernesto poured some oil on his fingers, Hector's words igniting a fire in his soul. He lived to make Hector feel good, to know how beautiful and special he was to him. Sometimes his compositor (songwriter) didn't believe he was very attractive or worthy of Ernesto's attention, but the broader man didn't agree with any of it. He adored Hector and thought he was especialmente hermoso (especially beautiful) for a male.

He slid a finger along the cleft of Hector's ass, feeling his smooth skin as he went along. He heard the other man sigh and it was a happy sound, now that they were getting down to it. That sound spurred Ernesto to slide his index finger in all the way to his knuckle in one fluid motion, knowing Hector could take that easily. His reward was a soft groan and the fluttering of tight muscle around his probing digit.

“¿Se siente bien, mi amor? (Does it feel good, my love?)” Ernesto asked huskily, stroking in and out shallowly.

“Si… I want more though… Te necesito tanto… (I need you so much)...” Hector breathed out.

Ernesto smiled widely at the slight note of impatience in his voice. He turned his head and kissed Hector's knee. He slid a second finger into him, meeting only a little bit of resistance at first. A quiet moan escaped Hector's throat as Ernesto stretched and scissored his lover wider. 

Hector relaxed into it, reaching out and stroking Ernesto's neck and shoulder, a gentle but insistent caress. There was an underlying tremor in his hand that told of his desire.

“Do you want me now? Are you ready for me, querido? (Dearest)” Ernesto pushed his fingers in deeply.

“Yes…! ¡ Por favor, amor! ¡ Te necesito dentro de mí ahora! (Please, love! I need you inside of me now)” exclaimed Hector, lifting his hips to his hand.

Ernesto removed his fingers, earning a soft mewl from Hector. He poured some more oil into his hand, bringing it to his own cock. He slathered it along the shaft and head, moaning at the first contact to his own body. He was achingly hard just from pleasuring Hector.

When he looked up at his lover, he was surprised by the unadulterated lust in his eyes. Had he ever given him such a heated look before? It was making him feel hot all over. 

He moved closer, lining himself up with Hector's opening. He leaned forward, capturing Hector's lips as he began to press inside. 

The sweetest, drawn out moan filled Ernesto's ears as he felt the reverberation against his mouth. He pushed his thick girth deep into Hector, taking it somewhat slow so as not to hurt him. No matter how many times they did this, his size always caught the more slender man off guard.

He finally bottomed out, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. Ernesto buried his face in Hector's slender neck, kissing his skin feverishly. He bit and nibbled at it, marking up his flesh. Hector gasped, his chest heaving as he fought to relax. It had been so long since the last time and he needed a moment to adjust.

Which was just fine with Ernesto because he needed some time himself. That molten heat was almost too much and he had to will his body to calm down or this would be too fast. 

Finally, Ernesto felt Hector's muscles loosen around him and it helped him to gain control. He peppered kisses over the other man's collarbone and he felt Hector's hand in his hair again, tugging at his short locks. He was ready to move.

The broader man pulled his hips back only to push back in slowly and steadily. A murmured, “Si…” met his ears and he smiled against his lover's skin. He reached down to grasp Hector's thin legs and bring them up over his broad shoulders, tilting his slender love onto his own shoulders in the grass.

He began to press in and out, holding Hector's hips. The angle coupled with his deep thrusts had Hector gasping fairly quickly. His fingers dug into the grass beneath him, ripping a few blades out of the earth. His head was tilted back, his eyes shut tight as he let himself feel it.

“'Nesto…! So good, amado…! Unnngghh…” he moaned out, trying to push against Ernesto's hips to increase friction.

Ernesto grunted as he pushed in hard and deep. A month without his lover had him in a rutting mode, knowing neither of them were going to last very long. He was going to make it as intense and good as he could in a short amount of time.

He increased his speed, driving in with a practiced snap of his hips. He leaned his head down and caught a peaked nipple between his teeth, careful not to bite down too hard. A melodic cry issued from Hector and it caused something primal in Ernesto.

He dropped Hector's legs from his shoulders and turned the slimmer man onto his stomach. He leaned down and growled,

“On your knees, mi mascota.”

Hector obeyed easily, getting onto his hands and knees, Ernesto still buried inside of him. He glanced backwards at his lover, his face flushed, eyes half lidded. 

Ernesto blanketed himself over Hector's back, biting down on the space between his neck and shoulder. Hector moaned as the larger man began to move, faster and harder than before.

They built an almost brutal rhythm, Ernesto's hips pressing hard against Hector. He gripped Hector's sides, pulling him back to meet him thrust for thrust. The slimmer man dug his hands into the dirt, gasping and moaning.

“Ay, Dios mio…! I'm… I'm so close, 'Nesto…!”

To be truthful, so was Ernesto. Hector's heat was so intense and consuming. He was dropping hot, wet kisses over Hector's back between feral groans and grunts.

“Yo también, cariño... Tan cerca… (I am too, sweetheart... So close…)” he panted out, his voice a low, husky growl.

He twisted his hips just right and slammed against the small bundle of nerves that made up Hector's prostate. Hector let out a keening cry, his whole body shaking. His elbows threatened to give way and he leaned down on his forearms. 

Ernesto sucked at the place he bit, rocking into him. He struck that place a few times, leaving Hector breathless. His hard cock bounced in rhythm with Ernesto's thrusts. 

“Come for me, cariño. I know you're aching for it… Come for me…” Ernesto panted in Hector's ear.

It only took a few more quick snaps of Ernesto's hips and Hector let out a scream. as his orgasm hit. He buried his face in the grass, spurt after spurt of white fluid issuing from his cock. Ernesto groaned as he felt the muscles squeeze around him.

He held tight to Hector's.hips, pivoting into him at a breakneck pace, desperate to come as well. He pushed in with abandon, his cajones slapping against Hector's cheeks. Hector reached back, a hand on Ernesto's thigh, holding on for the ride. He pushed back against his lover, helping to bring him to his end.

It hit Ernesto like a train. He bit down on Hector's shoulder as his orgasm rocked him, groaning out against his skin. Hector could feel him coming inside of him and he whimpered.

Ernesto lowered them both to the ground, panting softly. He kissed the spot he had bit, the skin red and inflamed from the bite. He soothed over it with his mouth.

Hector sighed contentedly and turned his head for a kiss. Ernesto obliged, bringing their mouths together. He ran a hand up Hector's arm until their fingers were twined together.

“That was so good, mi amor. I missed you,” he said, nuzzling his lover. 

Hector chuckled, squeezing his fingers. “I hope you missed more than just the sex, amante.”

Ernesto laughed quietly. “Oh, I did. I missed your smile, your eyes, your voz (voice)… the way you strum your guitar. I missed everything about you. The sex is just a bonus.”

Hector turned over under Ernesto and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned up, pressing soft kisses to Ernesto's neck and chest. He smiled up at the broader man.

“How did I get so lucky? I have Santa Cecilia”s most desirable soltero (bachelor) wanting little old, awkward me. You could have anyone you wanted and yet, you're with me…” He reached up and lightly stroked Ernesto's cheek.

Ernesto turned his face and kissed his fingers. “You are not awkward. You're beautiful and I love you. I haven't been un soltero for two years and I'm the happiest I've ever been. Don't sell yourself short, cariño. I'm the lucky one.”

The slimmer man blushed a little but the smile on his face was brilliant. He kissed Ernesto's lips, a soft and slow press of his mouth. Ernesto responded in kind, cupping the back of Hector's head lovingly.

When they broke apart, Ernesto hummed a little, making up his mind about something. He raised up on his elbow and gave him a mischievous grin.

“I'm going with you next time, I've decided.”

Hector stared at him. “What?”

“It only makes sense. I'm useless without you and we could be together. Plus I'd like to meet your abuelita. We could play for her and sightsee… Make love under the stars of Mexico City…” He waggled his perfect eyebrows suggestively and Hector giggled a little.

“Ay, Dios… You're incorrigible. Fine, we'll go together the next time…” His smile softened and he gazed up at Ernesto. “I would follow you to the ends of the Earth and back and never regret a single mile or step.”

Ernesto's own smile became gentle and affectionate. “Y yo movería el cielo y la tierra por ti, mi amor… (And I would move heaven and Earth for you, my love...) I will always love you. My heart is yours.”

“Mine belongs to you. No one will ever take me from you, 'Nesto. That is my promise to you,” Hector said sincerely. 

Ernesto turned them on to their sides, and they traded lazy kisses as the afternoon sun warmed their bodies, still entwined together. There was no way of knowing what the future held, but they would face it together, one day at a time.

FIN


End file.
